


When the rain falls

by stupidHipster



Series: Zenyatta week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Rain, Tekhartha Zenyatta-centric, Zenweek 2018, Zenyatta week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: Rain had surprised him.Being inside all day, under artificial lights, in a confined space, one wasn’t really allowed to go outside. And why would they? Unless their programming stated so, they had no reason to do so.





	When the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zenyatta appreciation week.  
> Prompts chosen: Rainy day  
> This takes place a little after being discarded in my previous fic, At first, and Zenyatta experiences rain for the first time.
> 
> Not Beta'd, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Rain had surprised him.

Being inside all day, under artificial lights, in a confined space, one wasn’t really allowed to go outside. And why would they? Unless their programming stated so, they had no reason to do so. Sure, they heard rain when it was raining, or were confused by the noises of a thunderstorm, but since they never saw it, how could they tie an image to it. How could they imagine what it was, or what it brought? What it did? That it was wet? That the sky would turn gray, and that the water would pour down from there, onto the world, giving nutrients to plant and animal-life alike?   
Not Zenyatta. He just knew the sounds. Or when his human supervisors complained about it. That was all information he had on rain before being free.

 

The day Zenyatta had been branded defect, discarded, it had started raining late in the evening. Now, time had just been a concept to him. He had no grasp on how it actually worked outside, with the sun and all. Only that he rose at seven am, and went to recharge around three am. The concept of morning, noon, and night was unknown to him as well. Simply doing as he was told. But then, when darkness covered the world, a veil of the night falling over the city, was when Zenyatta first experienced the colors of the night. And along with that, rain. 

Grey clouds gathered, hiding the stars from the eyes of everyone, and slowly unleashed a downpour upon the city. Slow, at first, a few specks of rain falling down alone. One fell on his faceplate, dripping down, blurring his sight a little. It confused Zenyatta, who moved up a hand to remove the speck. More followed, until the downpour started, and the lone omnic had to seek shelter from the rain. But not before standing still it it for at least a good thirty minutes, questioning what it was, and wondering if this was the rain that his supervisor had spoken about. It felt odd. A strange texture on his metal. His systems told him that it was a fluid, told him its proportions, but that didn’t fascinate him. The rain was cold, and one speck was only a little water, but many specks together, it formed a curtain. A curtain of water that washed down on him, coating him in a watery sheen of wetness. It was a strange sensation, the rain pouring down on him. It wasn’t heavy, but it did not feel light either.   
Only when he started to get system warnings, he moved on, trying to shield himself from the heap of water that came down from the sky. Perhaps the sky felt what he felt. Broken, alone, and it was crying for him. 

At that moment, Zenyatta sure wished he could cry. He couldn’t really place nor describe the feeling at that time, but he was certain that it wasn’t a good feeling.

 

The entirety of the time that it rained, the world looked gray. As if the rain was soaking up all the color from around him. He watched the few humans still awake hurry along the streets, trying to stay dry as well. Zenyatta wondered if they would get system problems like him, if they got too wet. Would they malfunction? 

But when the clouds cleared up in the morning, and Zenyatta had moved from his previous shelter, he was greeted with a wonderous and miraculous sight of the rays of the sun peeking in through the clouds, shining down a soft yellow light on the city. Small leftover drops of rain sticking to plants and objects, in which the sun was reflected, causing a mixture of colors, dripping down into puddles, who reflected the sky above them, which was a bright blue. He watched tiny birds hop down into the puddles, and splash around in the water a little, flicking droplets between their wings before flying off, back into the vast sky. Watching them, the omnic wondered how far the sky could go on, and how far they could fly. Was there an end to it? And if there was, where was it?

Zenyatta walked along, his own body having lost the wetness from the previous night. He paused as his body was caught in a beam of sunlight, and for a moment, as he watched the world wake up and the sun coat it, and him, in a warm, golden glow that even made him feel warm, he forgot how miserable and confused he had felt the night before.  
The air filtered, the world was cleaned by the rain, and now that the sun came back, it was ready for a brand new, fresh start.

Like him.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot shorter than my previous fic, but it was late, and I did not really have a concrete idea for today to begin with. I am glad I was able to write something, and as short as it may be, I like it. Just in general I am a wee bit proud of myself for writing two days in a row. Go me!


End file.
